


Attracting An Angel

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Random Fandom Ficlets [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Bonding, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Reader-Insert, Sweet Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You find yourself bonding with the competition.





	Attracting An Angel

“Beautiful shop you’ve got here”.

You smiled widely at the compliment-a feeling of pride washing over you.

“Thank you! It’s taken a lot of work, but I’m happy with what I’ve got”, you replied, glancing around your bookshop-shelves lining the walls, books ranging from fantasy to crime to advice.

The chairs you’d bought for private reading seemed almost absurdly expensive at the time-but seeing them up against the walls, the dark maroon complimented by the golden accents all around the shop-you knew they were worth it.

“Is there anything I can help you find?” you asked, the bell jingling as more people entered.

“Actually, I wanted to welcome you to the area”, he said with a smile and holding his hand out. “I own the bookshop across the street”.

You glanced out of your window-the small shop merely blending into the background-looking like an antique store more than a bookshop.

“Well, thank you”, you said sincerely. “And I’ll be sure to visit-return the favour”.

The smile on his face was infectious, and you couldn’t wipe it off your face even long after he’d left your shop for his own.

“It’s perfect”, you admitted.

You were hesitant to enter his shop-assuming it’d be a spider-filled horror, with dusty old books and creaking floorboards.

While you weren’t exactly wrong-it was a cosy little place.

The type of place you could find yourself just losing track of time, getting lost in the thick books-the dim light only adding to the atmosphere.

“Well-I certainly don’t seem to have the success you do”, he laughed.

“My book collection is…typical. Fiction, non-fiction. Teens and adults. Even kids. I have what most people would reach for at first glance”, you explained. “Your shop is more…refined”.

You paused, finding yourself wondering why you were insulting yourself to make this man feel better.

You’d accomplished a lot-owning your own store and having it be as successful as it was.

But one look at his innocent face-and you knew exactly why.

Everything about Aziraphale was endearing-a softness behind his eyes that made you want to protect him.

Putting yourself down wasn’t your style, however-which you made sure he knew.

“But…refined doesn’t make for success. So…let the games begin”, you winked, knowing a little healthy competition would be fun.

“Angel!”

You both jumped at the yell that broke through the silence, a figure barging into your shop and slamming the door shut.

“Who’s he?” you whispered, taking in the sunglasses-clad stranger, despite the miserable weather outside-storming right up to you both.

“That’s Crowley. He’s…an acquaintance”, he answered hesitantly.

You could feel Crowley looking you up and down behind his sunglasses, turning to Aziraphale as though he had a question-before taking his hand and dragging him out of the store.

You watched with confusion and intrigue as they seemed to argue on the street, arms waving animatedly-a permanent frown just visible on Crowley’s face.

Slowly, you moved from the counter and busied yourself with randomly shuffling around the books-getting closer and closer to the window until their voices were just audible.

_“Antichrist…apocalypse…stranger!”_

You had no idea why a conversation about book topics could get so heated-but you certainly didn’t miss the obvious tension between the two.

Aziraphale barely even had time to wave goodbye before he was once again dragged away and into a car by Crowley-leaving you wondering.

“Here again?” you teased, peering over Aziraphale’s shoulder and looking down at the book in his hand.

You frowned, taking it from him and flicking through it.

“Pick up lines-dating advice”, you recited. “Interesting…Azi’s got a crush”, you sang, dancing around the shop and pulling out a few more romantic advice books for him.

“I do not”, he insisted. “And when did you decide to call me Azi?”

“Since I decided your name’s too long to say”, you shrugged. “And…don’t try to deny it. I know exactly who’s running through your mind”, you winked.

He froze, eyes wide as his face got redder by the second.

Your grin grew, mouth hanging open as you pointed accusingly at him.

“Oh my god! I knew it!” you laughed.

Before you could say anything more, Aziraphale excused himself and hurried away, leaving you watching after him with a rush of guilt.

“Hi-do you have any apology books? Maybe something like _‘Y/n’s A Dumbass, Apologies For Zira?’_“

Aziraphale pursed his lips-but couldn’t help the softness in his eyes when you held out a wrapped present for him.

“Zira?” he asked as he pulled the ribbon off.

“Trying something new-don’t know which I like better”, you muttered. “And that’s just my way of saying sorry for pushing”, you said, frowning when he tried to remove the wrapping paper carefully-which only irritated you.

You took it from him, tearing it off messily and handing him the book.

“It’s your love life-you don’t need to share. But…just between you and me, I approve”.

Aziraphale’s eyebrows raised, book on the counter as he leaned closer.

“Approve?”

“Yea…he’s kinda creepy”, you admitted. “But sweet”.

“’_He?’_”

“Crowley”, you replied with a straight face-which only earned you an obnoxious laugh.

Of course, you only saw Aziraphale during working hours-and it was obvious he had a life outside of the store. But you hadn’t ever seen him speak to anyone else regularly-not a single person apart from Crowley.

“Well-if it’s not Crowley, then who?”

He stood in his spot, a soft smile on his face as his eyes settled on you.

It took you a while, but eventually it clicked-your eyes wide as Aziraphale smiled to himself.

“Wait…hold on…” you started. “This cheap shit is what you thought was gonna help you land me?” you asked, tapping the book and shoving it aside.

You shook your head, gripping the lapels of his jacket and pulling him towards you over the counter.

“Bit of advice-a kiss at the perfect moment is all you need”, you whispered, before he finally leaned forward, closing the distance and pushing the advice book to the floor, no longer needing it.


End file.
